Pokemon adventures elite 4
by Whitedragon1234
Summary: Trainer Sean finally made it out of victory road where he intends to challenge the elite 4 and finally the champion. Kalos region.
1. Chapter 1

Greninja

item: life orb

ability: protean

Water shuriken

ice beam

night slash

surf

lucario

item: lucarionite

ability: speed boost

belly drum

close combat

aurasphere

protect

Probopass

item: choice scarf

ability: sturdy

earth power

discharge

metal burst

stealth rocks

Yanmega

item: eviolite

ability: speed boost

U-turn

Baton pass

substitute

air slash

Ninetails

item: leftovers

ability: drought

nasty plot

flamethrower

will-o-wisp

solar beam

ludicolo

item: leftovers

ability: rain dish

leech seed

synthesis

scald

substitute


	2. Chapter 2

**my first fanfiction, please review.**

Pokemon trainer Sean stood at the edge of the broken down path, he had endured the hardships of victory road, he had rejected the pain that welled up in his legs as he slowly climbed up the path that ran through the mountain side. More than once, he had gotten lost only to find a dead end or a trainer waiting for him, when he had finally saw light, exhausted as he was, suddenly spurred by the warm and inviting light of the exit, step by step he had finally made it to the elite four.

Ever since he was a child he had heard stories of the elite four, a group of four trainers powerful beyond reason, together they were unstoppable as their life-long partners had once took the journey that he had taken, a journey which allowed him to see the kalos region, but more than that he had learned, observed and made his own life-long friends with slowly built up respect and hardships that he and his Pokemon had faced. ever since he left home in abrosite town, he journeyed through towards the ultimate goal, making different friends along the way such as Serena, professor Sycamore, Selena and of course his Pokemon.

now he stood at the path to the champion league, where he would challenge Malva, Siebold, Wikstrom, Drasna and of course the champion, Diantha. he was eager, as he knew his Pokemon were too, but he knew he had to heal them up first. On his left he saw a Pokemon center, on his right was a strange colored tree which was filled with fletchlings and bellossoms. Sean headed towards the Pokemon center and came to an abrupt stop as he almost walked into a girl in a white dress with a pink handbag. 'whoops, sorry' a voice came. Sean looked up and was surprised to see Diantha looking a little flushed at the sudden meeting, 'oh, hello dear Sean, i assume you will be coming to challenge the elite four and me?' "Yes,' Sean replied curtly very aware that he was speaking to the champion of the Kalos region, that meant that he had to show a certain deference and respect to her. 'Well then, I better get ready, we haven't had a worthy contender in ages, and Sean dear,' Diantha said, 'do try your best to win would you, it would be nice to have a new champion.' Sean looked at her with surprise, 'But don't you want to remain as champion?' Now it was Diantha's turn to look surprised, 'but then i won't be able to experience the world like you and meet new Pokemon and friends.' Sean looked at her with a sense of deference,'wouldn't you have already experienced that in your adventures?' he asked. 'That story is for another time, and here.' Diantha gave Sean 5 max revives, 'take that as a good luck gift.'

Still feeling a little bewildered, Sean walked into the Pokemon Center to heal his Pokemon to their former health. 'Hello and good day to you sir, what can i do for,' Nurse Joy said as Sean approached the counter,'would you like to heal your Pokemon.' 'Yes please.' came the reply. 'Please wait for a moment as i tend to your Pokemon.' she turned away and placed the Pokeballs onto the machine, 'there, all happy and satisfied. We hope to see you again.' 'Thank you,' Sean replied. As turned around to leave he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, he looked back to stare into the gentle eyes of Nurse Joy. 'And do try to win will you.' Sean smiled back warmly at this, ' thank you for healing my Pokemon, but i don't intend to lose.'

Sean entered the huge chamber glowing with a soft green and blue light that reflected the circular mosaic on the floor. A giant statue stood on the wall facing centre of the giant room, there were four archways that entered into rooms, obviously, each one went to the different elite 4. Sean stood there and looked around, marked above each archways were engraved words, on closer inspection, they were guides to each elite 4. Sean head towards the 'flame chamber' of course that would be Malva the fire type elite 4. Sean switched his party Pokemon to match the type advantage. He moved his starter, the first Pokemon he had received, a black Greninja. It was a special Greninja, it had a hidden ability which made it unique even compared to other Greninja's. Further more, it was shiny giving its skin black, that made it hard to see in dark locations. however, the main reason it was special was not because of its ability nor its colour but because of his tremendous speed.

Taking a deep breath, he entered the chamber to greet a room with nothing except a floor panel elevator. Assuming that this would take him to the main room, he stepped onto the elevator and sure enough, it started to rise...


	3. Chapter 3

' Go, Greninja!'

' Pyroar!'

' Greninja use water shuriken! Sean cried quickly before Malva could react. The battle had started facing a good turn of events for Sean. Greninja drew up water seemingly out of nowhere and shaped them into sharp shurikens and swung them at Pyroar, it hit with an ugly smack and burst against its skin. Sean heard a giant roar which he thought was resulted from pain until his Greninja flew back towards him into the Pokeball. His yanmega came out, 'oh great...' Sean thought, 'now she has the type advantage.' Sean's brain was whirring away at high speed thinking of a way to win, of course he could simply baton pass out but then he be switching his Pokemon into a possible incoming flamethrower or will-o-wisp, then he took into account of Yanmega's ability, speed boost, 'Yanmega, use substitute! Yanmega obliged spurning a perfect copy of itself. 'Pyroar, use will-o-wisp!' Malva looked across at Yanmega's substitute and wondered what kind of strategy could he be doing now? Her eyebrows came together as she furrowed her face into a frown as she saw Yanmega's speed increase, she couldn't really do anything except use a flamethrower at it, but then the Yanmega would be subjected to another round of speed boost, by doing that, its speed could easily beat Pyroar and possibly baton pass out or go for an air slash. But Sean had another surprise to spring as his Pokemon's substitute faded as the flamethrower struck home, 'Yanmega use substitute again!' 'Pyroar, use roar!' of course being as the substitute was a fake, the roar didn't have any effect, 'Air slash,' Sean called to Yanmega. It struck home which Sean could tell by the ugly red line on Pyroar's hide. 'It wouldn't do much but at least i did some damage' Sean thought to himself as Yanmega's speed went up again, 'good, now that Yanmega's speed has risen by five stages, I can baton pass into my Probopass and be faster than most of Malva's Pokemon. 'Baton pass into Probopass, Yanmega.' Sean told Yanmega, so far it hadn't taken a single hit even if it could survive most hits due to its eviolite.

Probopass came out with and landed on the floor of the chamber with a clash of steel on steel,

' Probopass use earth power!' Probopass' speed from Yanmega combined with its choice scarf was so great that what normally would be a slow levitation became what seemed to be a barraging cannonball. Probopass rose up 10 feet and slammed down again causing a small earth geyser to erupt at Pyroar's feet, Sean and Malva watched as it was slowly buried by pieces of steel plates, glass and bricks. A red beam flashed and materialized from a Pokeball from Malva's hand, 'Good job, now let's see if you can handle a Pokemon with Levitate. Chandelure!'

A blue and black Pokemon appeared its arms holding candles waving about looking eager for a battle. 'with your Pokemon locked into earth power, you cannot affect my Chandelure at all!' Sure enough, this was a huge problem for Sean as the choice scarf only allowed the use of one move but greatly increased speed. 'Come back Probopass, Ludicolo!' Predicting a switch, 'wil-o-wisp.' A small flame erupted from one of Chandelure's candles and burned Ludicolo on its body, Now that it was burned, it would continuously suffer damage, 'Ludicollo use leech seed.' Sean desperately searched his mind for a strategy but ludicolo was only scout Pokemon... Ludicolo threw a couple of seeds that gradually spread around Chandelure's main body taking its energy slowly. 'scald' A jet of boiling water shot out of Ludicolo's mouth towards Chandelure. It didn't even had a chance to react, the jet hit head on causing it to faint instantly.


End file.
